Feliz Aniversário, Sensei - KakaSaku
by AnaPPereira
Summary: Era o aniversário de Kakashi, entretanto, ele não pretendia comemorá-lo... mas Sakura não pensava da mesma forma. KakaSaku Imagem da capa por: Dissectr. Postada também no Nyah! e Wattpad.


Olá!

Como alguns devem saber, ontem, dia 15/09, foi aniversário do Kakashi e como ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos, quis fazer essa one em sua homenagem ^^. KakaSaku é meu OTP em Naruto, por isso a fic tinha que ser deles, hahaha.

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura ;).

* * *

Aquela era uma noite quente e enluarada, a brisa morna soprava, bagunçando os cabelos de Kakashi. Ele estava sentado na janela de seu quarto, observando o movimento das ruas de Konoha. A recente paz permitia que vivesse aquele tipo de regalia, sentar-se preguiçosamente, aproveitar a calma da noite e reler seu bom e velho Icha Icha. Tudo estava perfeito, até se lembrar de um detalhe: era seu aniversário.

A data pouco lhe importava e não teria percebido que era um dia "especial" se não tivesse sido lembrado por Gai. Há anos não comemorava o dia de seu nascimento, não haviam motivos para aquilo, ainda mais quando era um shinobi de elite. Seu alto nível de habilidades significava o quanto suas missões eram perigosas, sendo assim, Kakashi tinha poucas perspectivas de comemorar uma data "especial". Aquele era apenas um dia normal no calendário, afinal.

Fechou o livro e o jogou em cima da cama, o lençol verde com desenhos de shuriken contrastando com a capa alaranjada. Alongou os braços, sentindo os músculos tensos relaxarem gradativamente. Olhou de relance para o criado-mudo e os porta-retratos com as fotos de seus times entraram em seu campo de visão; desviou o rosto rapidamente, pretendendo não retornar ao passado e perceber o quão velho estava.

Soltou um fraco riso pelo nariz, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Começaria a ter crises por conta da idade? Não se permitiria tal coisa, pois além de ser algo fútil, não estava tão velho assim... estava? O certo é que a cada ano, se sentia mais sozinho, sem muitas esperanças de que a situação fosse mudar; aliás, ele não pretendia mudá-la, pois se sentia confortável naquela situação, acostumara-se a ficar sozinho.

Sentindo um incômodo repentino retirou a blusa que vestia, jogando-a em qualquer canto do quarto e apreciou a sensação de poder respirar livremente. Não estava à espera de ninguém, por isso se permitiu ficar à vontade, esticando as pernas para fora da janela. Deixou o pensamento vagar, pensando sobre tudo, mas em nada ao mesmo tempo, como se estivesse encapsulado em uma realidade alternativa. Só voltou a si quando sentiu uma presença no quarto. Não precisava decifrar a assinatura de chakra para saber de quem se tratava, sabia que era _ela_.

― Ora, ora. Veja quem resolveu voltar. –Proferiu baixo, sem se virar.

― Sensei. –A voz melodiosa sussurrou, parecendo tensa.

Ela não havia perdido o antigo hábito de chamá-lo de sensei, nem mesmo quando haviam começado aquela _brincadeira_. Aquilo não o incomodava e apesar de não serem mais sensei e aluna, precisava admitir que sentia certa excitação ao ouvi-la tratá-lo daquela forma.

― Você não deveria estar com suas amigas? –Perguntou ele, só agora se virando em direção à mulher.

― Hoje não é o aniversário de nenhuma delas. –Murmurou, começando a se aproximar.

O suave perfume dela o envolveu, deixando-o momentaneamente embriagado. Não importavam as circunstâncias, ele sempre sentiria os mesmos efeitos ante a presença dela, mesmo que Sakura demorasse a procurá-lo. Kakashi sempre estaria disponível para quando isso acontecesse, aquele jogo o intrigava e reconhecia, gostava do _lance_ que tinham.

― Você sabe que eu não comemoro essa data. –Retrucou, deixando a janela, adentrando o quarto.

― Achei que você tivesse deixado essa tradição de lado, sensei. –Provocou, ficando bem próxima a Kakashi.

Sakura ergueu ambas as mãos e as pousou no peito desnudo dele, sentindo a vibração dos músculos abaixo de seus dedos. A postura altiva dele não a intimidou, apenas fez sua vontade de tê-lo exatamente onde queria aumentar. Observando-a melhor, Kakashi percebeu que ela havia se vestido de modo especial aquela noite, trajava um vestido verde – semelhante a cor de seus olhos – justo e nos pés calçava uma sandália nude, de salto alto, ficando quase de mesma altura que ele.

Os lábios pintados de rosa se abriram em um sorriso sedutor, o sorriso de quem sabia o que queria e tinha certeza de que conseguiria. Sem intenção de atrapalhá-la em seu objetivo, Kakashi sentiu os dedos femininos escorregarem por seu tórax, descendo em direção ao abdome definido. Conteve um ofego, mas sentiu um arrepio eriçar sua pele.

― Antigos hábitos não mudam. –Devolveu Kakashi, olhando-a fixamente.

― Mudando ou não, eu trouxe um presente. –Se afastou brevemente, dando uma piscadela.

― Ah, é? E onde ele está? –Brincou, entendendo o que era dito nas entrelinhas.

― Aqui. –Apontou para si mesma com ambas as mãos e girou, os longos cabelos balançando de modo lento, dando a ela um ar de sensualidade. ― Venha abrir.

Kakashi sorriu e se aproximou dela, que havia se sentado na cama, de modo provocativo. Fez com que Sakura recuasse para o meio da cama e se deitou por cima dela, incentivando-a a enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas. Depositou um longo beijo na curvatura no pescoço feminino, fazendo-a soltar um breve suspiro, apreciando o contato dos lábios mornos em sua pele quente. Lentamente, ele arrastou a língua por toda a extensão cervical, interrompendo o movimento ao chegar à orelha de Sakura, mordendo o lóbulo macio.

Sentiu quando ela estremeceu, deixando escapar um gemido baixo. Ele direcionou uma mão à coxa desnuda, apertando-a com certa força e entreabriu mais a pernas dela, se encaixando perfeitamente entre elas. Olhou-a com os olhos semicerrados, percebendo o quanto Sakura se regozijava com aquela situação; em uma ação repentina, ergueu ambas as mãos dela, prendendo-as acima da cabeça. Notando que a Haruno ameaçava ficar irritada, Kakashi a beijou de forma possessiva, a língua lhe invadindo a boca com segurança.

O peito forte imprensava os seios de Sakura, que não se importou, pois gostava de se sentir pressionada por ele, sentir-se dominada. Correspondeu ao beijo com vigor, aplicando mais força nas pernas, a fim de senti-lo melhor. Ao fim do beijo, ele soltou as mãos da ex-aluna, direcionando-as para o vestido e abaixando as alças. Kakashi agia como se realmente estivesse desembrulhando um presente e facilitando o acesso, ela soergueu o corpo e ele se levantou brevemente, arrancando o vestido com certa pressa.

― Hm... gostei do presente. –Murmurou Kakashi, a voz enrouquecida pelo desejo.

Por baixo do vestido, Sakura trajava bodysuit em forma de um V profundo, de renda preta e a transparência deixava entrever os mamilos enrijecidos. Abaixo dos seios havia um pequeno laço vermelho, que provinha de um pequeno trançado que começava na região pélvica. Ao vê-la tão sexy, Kakashi sentiu as pupilas dilatando e rapidamente fechou o olho contendo o Sharingan. Quando Sakura queria, ela sabia provocar e ele adorava aquilo.

Ele voltou a se deitar em cima dela, beijando-a com intensidade, sentindo a temperatura corporal aumentar. Seu pênis pulsava, reagindo à visão daquele corpo alvo envolto em uma lingerie indecente. Seu baixo ventre implorava por mais contato, por isso ele afastou as pernas femininas com brusquidão. Ergueu a pelve de Sakura, mantendo-a mais perto ao ajoelhar-se na cama. Ela voltou a soerguer o corpo, conforme Kakashi a levava para mais perto do próprio corpo e assim, pôde tocá-lo sem reservas, ainda beijando-o.

Agarrou-se ao corpo forte, afundando uma das mãos nos cabelos prateados, enquanto com a outra, fincava as unhas em um dos ombros. Kakashi segurou as nádegas de Sakura com firmeza, fazendo-a sentir os efeitos que ela causava em seu corpo, friccionando a pelve dela contra sua ereção. Ambos gemeram, desejosos por avançarem. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez em que estiveram juntos...

Impaciente, Kakashi encontrou os laços que prendiam a lingerie nas costas e os desamarrou, sentindo os seios recém expostos roçarem seu peito. Interrompeu o beijo, movendo os lábios por todo o colo feminino, até chegar a eles. Brincou com um dos mamilos, fazendo-o intumescer, arrancando mais um gemido de Sakura. Ele tinha pressa, queria senti-la, afundar-se nela... mas mesmo assim, não poderia deixar de explorar aquele corpo.

Deitou-a novamente e abocanhou um seio, sentindo que ela se agarrava aos seus cabelos, puxando-os com força. Deslizou as mãos pelo tórax, abdome e coxas torneadas, desviando uma delas por entre as pernas de Sakura. Afastou a parte inferior da lingerie e brincou com o clitóris inchado, fazendo-a arfar alto. Constatou o quanto ela estava úmida e sorriu, satisfeito por conseguir uma reação tão imediata.

Voltou a beijá-la na boca, sem deixar de tocar o clitóris e quando sentiu que as pernas de Sakura começavam a fraquejar, penetrou-a com um dedo. A resposta foi imediata: ela enlaçou as costas dele com os braços, arranhando-o com força. Cessando o beijo, Kakashi mordiscou os lábios inchados dela e ergueu uma das mãos, buscando algo na gaveta do criado-mudo.

― Eu queria poder esperar mais um pouco, mas eu não posso aguentar mais. –Sussurrou, pegando o que buscava.

Sakura acompanhou todos os movimentos de Kakashi com o olhar atento; quando ele retirou o dedo de seu interior, gemeu, descontente. Viu quando ele se afastou brevemente para descer a calça, levando junto a cueca e proteger o pênis ereto com um preservativo. Mal o cobriu, deitou-se novamente, flexionando os joelhos dela, mantendo-a acessível. Afastou novamente a lingerie e a penetrou em um único movimento, o que fez ambos gemerem em uníssono.

Tê-lo dentro dela novamente era maravilhoso. A sensação de preenchimento não a contentou, ela queria mais, queria Kakashi... pura e simplesmente. Ele começou a se movimentar devagar, mantendo um dos joelhos dela flexionados, enquanto distribuía beijos castos por todo o rosto e pescoço de Sakura, em uma atitude carinhosa. Entretanto, ela sabia o que viria a seguir e relaxou, sentindo o ritmo aumentar, envolvendo-a em ondas de prazer.

O som de seus corpos se chocando eram como uma melodia para Kakashi, por isso ele investiu mais rápido e mais fundo, escutando com deleite os gemidos que arrancava de Sakura. Ela estava com a pele corada e ofegava brevemente, deslizando as mãos pelos ombros e costas do Hatake em uma carícia longa e lenta, como se quisesse memorizar cada detalhe do corpo dele.

Percebendo o quão próximo estava de seu orgasmo, ele direcionou uma mão ao clitóris de Sakura, provocando-o, mantendo-o entre os dedos. Em instantes sentiu o corpo dela estremecer e os músculos internos espremerem seu pênis e só quando sentiu os tremores dela cessarem, permitiu liberar seu próprio êxtase. Rapidamente se retirou de dentro dela, voltando a expor o Sharingan e se livrou do preservativo, ejaculando no abdome da ex-aluna.

Kakashi sabia que ela gostava daquilo, pois a própria Sakura havia pedido para que ele o fizesse e com o tempo, havia gostado daquele combinado. Arfando, ele se deixou cair ao lado dela, que sorria, satisfeita. Sabia que ela não iria embora tão cedo, por isso relaxou, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Sentira saudades, apesar de saber que jamais poderia verbalizar aquilo e como pensara antes, sempre seria um _lobo_ solitário. O _lance_ que tinham era especial, mas sabia que não seria levado adiante. Que continuassem a se ver, quando ela quisesse, ele estaria à seu dispor.

― Feliz aniversário, sensei. –Desejou, beijando-o no pescoço.

* * *

E então, o que acharam? Acredito que eu não sei mais escrever ones sem que elas sejam hots...hahaha.

Espero que tenham gostado da fic .

Até uma próxima! :*


End file.
